villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Monokuma
Monokuma, also known as Monobear or The Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, is a strange teddy bear and the main antagonist of the Danganronpa series, and initiates a life of mutual killing amongst the students. He is both the most recurring antagonist and the mascot of the entire Danganronpa franchise, appearing in almost every installment of the Danganronpa main series. In the Japanese version, he was formerly voiced by Nobuyo Ōyama and is currently voiced by Tarako, with the former also did the voice of Doraemon in the long-running Doraemon series. In the English dubbed version, he was voiced by Brian Beacock in the games and by Greg Ayres in the anime. Biography Monokuma appears in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and its sequel, Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. He is a model of an animatronic bear used as an avatar to interact with the students by the mastermind. There are seemingly infinite copies of Monokuma, and he seems to have the ability to teleport. He is Usami's "brother" who had adopted her and later renamed her as "Monomi". He was created by Monaca Towa as a part of a series of large killing machines for Junko. He returns in Danganronpa 3 and Danganronpa V3 as the main villain, in the former of which a computer virus is using him as an avatar while the latter was used by an obsessive fangirl of the original mastermind who wanted to recreate the killing game. Appearance Monokuma's entire face and body splits equally down the center into two sides. It resembles the Yin-Yang symbol of which there is a balance between two opposites in a way similar to a "flow". On some occasions, Monokuma would show his humorous side in regular conversation but would turn to his sadistic side at any other time, unless he's asleep where he will give life advice to random and ridiculous props. His left side is white in color and has the classic teddy bear expression. His right side shows a more sinister look - black in color, with a red slash for an eye with a camera visible within and an evil, stretched grin. Although he is entirely split into two opposite sides, the only parts of Monokuma that are unaffected by the split is his muzzle and belly area; which both remain white. He also has a large and obvious bellybutton on the lower part of his belly. His bulging navel has an X mark on it. Gallery Images Monokuma evil laugh.gif Monobear.jpg Mad Bear of Hope Peak.jpeg Despair Claw.jpg Monokuma.png Monokuma NDR V3 Appearance.png Monokuma official design DR3.png FKillingGame.jpg Monokuma is back on DR3.jpg Enoshima watched tragedy.jpg Enoshima mastermind.jpg Videos Monokuma-Sensei's Lesson - Dangan Ronpa OST Dangan Ronpa - Mr. Monokuma's Extracurricular Lesson Danganronpa The Animation OP3 - Monokuma's song Victims Monokuma has amassed a number of victims throughout the franchise. Names in bold are deceased. * Jin Kirigiri: Executed so that Monokuma could usurp his position as headmaster. * Mukuro Ikusaba: Executed under the pretext of violating the "no violence against Monokuma" clause. * Leon Kuwata: Executed for being found guilty of Sayaka Maizono's murder. * Mondo Oowada: Executed for being found guilty of Chihiro Fujisaki's murder. * Celestia Ludenberg: Executed for being found guilty of Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Hifumi Yamada's murders. * Alter Ego: Executed for hacking into Monokuma's systems. * Makoto Naegi/Kyoko Kirigi: Executed for being framed and found guilty of Mukuro Ikusaba's murder. * Teruteru Hanamura: Executed for being found guilty of "Byakuya Togami"'s murder. * Peko Pekoyama: Executed for being found guilty of Mahiru Koizumi's murder. * Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai: Attempted to execute Akane but accidentally injured Nekomaru instead. * Mikan Tsumiki: Executed for being found guilty of Ibuki Mioda and Hiyoko Saionji's murders. * Gundham Tanaka: Executed for being found guilty of Nekomaru Nidai's murder. * Chiaki Nanami: Executed for being found guilty of Nagito Komaeda's murder. * Kaede Akamatsu: Murdered for nosiness and staged to appear as an execution for Rantaro Amami's murder. * Kirumi Tojo: Executed for being found guilty of Ryoma Hoshi's murder. * Korekiyo Shinguji: Executed for being found guilty of Angie Yonaga and Tenko Chabashira's murders. * Gonta Gokuhara: Executed for being found guilty of Miu Iruma's murder. * Kaito Momota: Executed for Kokichi Ouma's death, but succumbed to his illness before it was completed. * Daisaku Bandai: Executed for witnessing violence by another player of the game. * Sonosuke Izayoi: Executed for putting food into his mouth. * Koichi Kizakura: Executed for opening his left hand. * Kyoko Kirigiri: Executed for allowing Makoto Naegi to survive the fourth time limit but failed. Trivia *The namesake of Monokuma ("bear person/thing") is a play on words towards his black and white color (monochrome). Navigation Category:Mascots Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sadists Category:Blackmailers Category:Siblings Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Fighters Category:Mischievous Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Legacy Category:Psychopath Category:Minion Category:Con Artists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Related to Hero Category:Revived Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Contradictory Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Archenemy Category:The Heavy Category:Brainwashers Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Danganronpa Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Brutes Category:Right-Hand Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Creation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Self-Aware Category:Protagonists Category:Wrathful Category:Honkaiverse Villains